


Lost and Cold

by sonotadream



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Extra Treat, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonotadream/pseuds/sonotadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony, alone in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueManta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueManta/gifts).



"How did we ended up like this, exactly?"

"Cheer up, Captain. It could be worse."

"Worse? We're stranded in the middle of nowhere, comms are down, your suit has no power and our only shelter is a decaying wood cabin."

"See? We have shelter. And wood burns. You know how to start a fire, right? You were born before matches and lighters."

"Tony, that's not the point."

"How did you make fire back then, anyway? Rub two sticks together?"

"Tony, the cabin is our only shelter. We can't burn it."

"Good point. We'll need alternate heating methods, then."

"Tony."

"Steve!"


End file.
